


A Problem

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Misaki has a complaint to bring up about Kaoru's sleeping habits.





	A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on my Twitter, @hanayagay! 
> 
> my first bandori fic, oof .. i love kaomisa so much. hopefully its not too OOC. enjoy!!

“Kaoru-san.”

 

Silence. Aside from the soft breathing of the older female beside her, Misaki’s call was met with no response. With a sigh, she sat up slightly, rubbing at her face and mouth. Sure, she understood that one couldn’t really control their movements in their sleep, but despite being so graceful when conscious, Kaoru was one of the messiest sleepers out there. Tossing and turning, rolling around and mumbling nonsense, Misaki couldn’t help but wonder what the hell Kaoru could possibly be dreaming about at night. 

 

That was only part of the problem, though; Kaoru had a lot of hair. It was soft and, yeah,   _ maybe _ Misaki loved running her hands through it, but that didn’t change that fact that there was still a lot of it there. With her unconscious tossing, her hair somehow managed to  _ always _ hit Misaki. Usually in the face. Which wasn’t a huge problem, but Misaki really wasn’t keen on the possibility of choking on hair in the middle of the night. 

 

A bit fed up with getting harrassed by Kaoru’s hair, Misaki turned to her left, perched up by her arm. She shook the body beside her lightly. “Kaoru-san, get up.”

 

Finally, she stirred. Humming as she stretched, Kaoru shuffled a bit until she had successfully turned to face Misaki. Still laying down, Kaoru looked up at the other with half-lidded eyes and a small smile.

 

“Good morning, my princess. Is something the matter? Or could you just not wait for me to awaken? My, how impatient you are…” 

 

Misaki coughed lightly, glancing down at her pillow for a moment. She didn’t want to give Kaoru the satisfaction of seeing her swoon so easily, so she wouldn’t let herself. Even if her heart felt as if it would burst at any moment.

 

“No, not that. Sorry for interrupting your sleep, but I have an issue.” Allowing her gaze to return to her half-asleep girlfriend, Misaki gave her a stern look. Well,  _ tried _ to, more like. It softened at the sight of Kaoru’s expression: concerned, sleepy, and curious, all in one. 

 

It was unfair how naturally adorable Kaoru was, when she had her guard down. What a shame it was that she usually kept on a princely act.

 

“Oh? Do tell, Misaki. I’ll do my best to help as much as I can.” Kaoru’s voice was like honey; soft and sweet, gentle and languid. 

 

Refusing (though considering) to cave in and say  _ nevermind,  _ Misaki held eye contact as she spoke. “When you sleep, your hair keeps getting in my face. I’m gonna end up swallowing it in my sleep or something, Kaoru-san.”

 

“Oh, my beloved Misaki,” Kaoru cooed, bringing her arm up and brushing her fingers against Misaki’s cheek. The brunette leaned into the touch without even thinking about it, her face dusting pink as Kaoru’s thumb caressed her cheek gently. “You have my sincerest apologies. Would it help if I tied my hair up when I slept as well?”

 

“I.. Didn’t mean that. J-just sleep facing me, or… Something..” Misaki mentally cursed herself for stuttering, but Kaoru obviously paid no mind to it. She just moved her hand, instead briefly running her fingers through Misaki’s hair before pulling it away. Then, with a confident smile, Kaoru wrapped her arm around the other’s waist and pulled her close in one quick movement.

 

“Misaki, you could have just asked me to hold you,” she murmured. Misaki’s face only reddened, and she squirmed a bit in Kaoru’s arms. Her grasp wouldn’t budge, though, and Misaki soon gave up fighting. Burying her face into the silk pajamas covering Kaoru’s chest, Misaki sighed. 

 

_...I really wasn’t trying to hint that I wanted her to hold me... _

 

It wasn’t as if she necessarily minded, though.

 

“Get some more rest, my dearest princess,” Kaoru whispered, pressing her lips against the top of Misaki’s head. She only responded by wrapping her arms around Kaoru and pulling her closer, pressing a chaste kiss to the base of Kaoru’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments help keep me inspired!! also, constructive criticism is welcome, but be gentle. im fragile


End file.
